


Stars & Heartbeats

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: Falling in love was never really something Akihiko gave much thought or consideration of but that all changed because of her.....Welcome to Stars & Heartbeats! What this book is meant to be is basically Fifty Oneshots that are meant to develop Minako and Akihiko's relationship and they take place in no chronological order. Some parts take place before they date and some don't. Some parts are happy. Some parts are sad. Some parts are conflicting.Please read the A/N at the beginning of this book so it can clarify on what kind of book this is.Requests Open!This book was inspired by another Minako x Akihiko fanfic on fanfiction.net and the user who wrote the masterpiece is "der kapitan." She may not be active as of 2020 but still please, give her support regardless! She deserves it(:♥ Thank You For Reading  ♥
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. A/N

MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 3 PORTABLE.

A bunch of Minako x Akihiko oneshots piled up together and in no particular date order. Some of them take place before they start dating, after they start dating and... SPOILER ALERT, after the events of Nyx.

This is my one of my first fanfics which means I'm not very experienced lol, feel free to give me criticism but try not to sound to harsh or please don't hate on me or anything like that. It honestly took up so much courage to even start writing anything like this and submitting on the internet, I'm a little shy but I feel like submitting this and with positive reception will give me better courage for future stories (such as my ideas for a persona 6 story)

I've only played P3P, P4G and P5 (I'll get around to the first two games at some point lol) but I really love this series and I had an amazing time with the games I've played. Persona 5 was my first persona game and I loved it but I didn't finish it until a few months later. In between playing persona 5, I got P3P (don't have a ps3 so I wasn't able to get fes and the PS4 Now isn't available where I live which still annoys me to this day but anyways) and In my first playthrough, I played as the female protagonist first lol (although I kind of wish that I started as the male protagonist to get the actual experience but I was too naive back then) and I ended up unexpectedly finishing it in like two weeks. Not only that but I ended up loving the game even more the persona 5, despite persona 5 having better combat, art and music, Persona 3 beat it in other categories for the characters, plot etc. Just a preference though, its ok if you prefer p5 and/or don't like p3.

One thing though that made me love the game a lot was the character Akihiko and his interaction with the FEMC specifically in the lovers route with him. It was just so adorable and I started shipping the two quite a lot after that. Their interactions and another fanfic (I'll get to that later) was what mainly inspired me to write down oneshots for these two. I know its been over 9 years since this game came out and I am really late but honestly that wont stop me from writing.

And to those who follow me, are persona fans and hate this ship then I don't recommend reading this story. Please don't hate me for loving this ship, I can't help it!

Anyways please enjoy and feel free to request types of one shots (though I'm keeping it PG13 guys so don't go writing anything to explicit lmao) and I don't mind if you request a happy one, an emotional or even a conflicting one. Also If you want Minako x Akihiko fanfics in the future, please let me know :)

Also if any of my irl friends read this... like I said in my other stories... please shut up... 

And FEMC has many names from many people. The names I've seen for her are Minako Arisato, Makoto Yuki (lol), Hamuko Arisato, Kotone Shiomi etc but even though I see FEMC different to the male protagonist, I think Minako suits her the best. I don't know it just... feels right for some reason tbh. Though it could be because I love Minako Aino from Sailor Moon so there is that too lmao.

An Important note I just feel like I need to say is that one of the reasons I made this fanfic is because there aren't enough fanfics of these two. I feel like I've read all of them (not counting smut because I'm too awkward to read that kind of stuff sowy D: ) and I still need MOOOOOREEEE. It's the worst feeling, I've already reread as many as I can find and It hurts that I can't find any new ones.

But I just wanted to say that there is one I love so much. Not only did the fanfic inspire me to write this story but it also inspired me to write most of my other fanfics including the ones that had nothing to do with Persona (Mainly the FE fanfics and potentially future TLOZ fanfics) and my writing style at the beginning also came from it.

This story/fanfic is called "Twenty Five Hours", made by a user named "der kapitan" on the site fanfiction.net. I've had a huge lack of courage to write for years and years but her story made me want to start writing because of how amazing the fanfic was. I also wanted to inspire others like she inspired me because... ahh because of how awesome hers was and I wish I could write as good. It's just... sooo good! Ahhhhh! (To those who are wondering what my favourite chapters of her's are it's a tie between the ninth part, the thirteenth part and twenty third part but I love all of them so much! She's just so good at writing)

If your somehow reading this "der kapitan" then Thank you so much! Your fanfic will remain as my favourite fanfic that gave me the inspiration I never knew I needed :) It's been like seven years since you finished and I was a kid who was very stupid when you first published it back in 2010 but honestly, I still think it's perfect! No matter how long ago you made it, I'll always love it and it will have a special place in my heart 

Anyhow this fanfic will be 50 parts long (not counting any of the A/N such as this one) and will be in a random order. Why 50? Because 25 x 2 = 50. What is special about 25? The fanfic I mentioned earlier is called "Twenty Five Hours".

But! This isn't the only Minako x Akihiko fanfic I got planned. Actually I have a ton planned on the way such as a Minako x Akihiko Persona 3 Portable Novelisation in the working which is similar to the movie but will add new parts to it as well kind of like the P4 anime. I also have a few AUs (Married life) planned that were inspired by a twitter user named Noctitlin who drew fanart of these aus. I love her art and I asked her if I could do fanfics based off her art and she said yes! However none of the fanfics will be connected unless I said otherwise.

Also while there is swearing and sexual references since it's persona 3 lol but that doesn't mean I'm writing smut. I may have said that already but yeah. Also dialogue won't be that sexual, maybe implied but that's all lol. I'm still.... way too innocent for the internet aren't I despite my age lmao.

I also may include younger versions of the P4 Characters and/or P5 Characters. Feel free to request that :)

Anyways I hope you all enjoy my story, thanks for reading! Requests are also open if you want to leave some(:

Love You All ♥


	2. 1) This is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought it would be nice to start these series of oneshots with a retell of the rank 9 social link. This shows more of Minako's feelings even though it sticks with the original dialogue in the game. I promise though there won't be that many retells in this fanfic. I just wanted to start off this fanfic by doing so. Most parts after this will be different. Anyways I hope you enjoy this part even though I feel like it kind of sucks. Feel free to give me feedback including criticism but please try to be polite when writing criticism. Thank You <3

\-----

_Minako and Akihiko have been hanging out a lot recently._

When he invited her to hang out again on another free monday, she accepted but she didn't expect him to bring her up to the school rooftop. It was quite odd. He wouldn't normally do that. 

Then again, Minako never really knows what to expect when it comes to Akihiko. He is full of surprise...

When they did get up there, Akihiko walked a bit and then he faced his head up to the sky. He closed his eyes as the wind blew on his face.

It was a bit of an awkward pause but then Akihiko finally said something. "There's no one here... That's a pity, since the wind is so nice right now."

Minako bit her lip. She could resist asking. "Do you come here often?"

Akihiko opened his eyes and looked at Minako. "No, not so much lately."

"......." There was another awkward silence.

Akihiko smiled as he remembered something. "Shinji used to come up here when he skipped his classes. He'd fall asleep, so I'd come here when my club activities were over to get him."

Akihiko laughs nostalgically which had Minako giggle a bit herself. It wasn't hard for Minako to imagine that happening with him and Shinji.

Akihiko changes the topic again while he continues to smile and laugh a bit. He wasn't looking at Minako anymore. "You can see into the distance out here... It's so far that my eyes start to hurt trying to see it all."

Minako looked at the distance he was talking about. He certainly wasn't wrong about how it hurts your eyes trying to see it all.

.....Once again, there was another awkward silence.

Akihiko faced Minako with a serious but slightly sad expression. "You remember what I told you about my sister?"

Minako nodded.

Akihiko sighed. "I'm tired of losing what's important. I thought it would be better not to let things get too important than to risk losing them... But lately, I don't think so."

Akihiko looks straight into Minako's eyes. Normally she'd get a bit flustered but she knew that this wasn't the time to be flustered.

"If I want to avoid that feeling... I have to work to protect what's precious to me... And that means everything precious... Including you."

Akihiko looked at Minako with strength and determination in his eyes. Minako had never seen him so... determined before...

Heck, she'd never even seen anyone this determined before.

Minako gently held his hand and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Senpai."

This smile on Minako's face got him to walk backwards from her and for some reason glare at her.

Minako's smile turned into a frown when he started to glare at her. Minako wasn't sure why he was glaring at her at all.

Was it something she said? Did she do something out of line? Was that an inappropiate thing to say to him?

So... She quickly asked if he was mad. "Are you mad?"

"Huh...?" Akihiko was caught off guard by that question and then he quickly shook his head. "N-no, of course not!"

Akihiko seemed really flustered and embarrassed.

Minako was confused. Turns out he wasn't actually glaring at her at all.

Was Akihiko... nervous?

Sure Minako has seen him nervous before but...

This was different somehow.

There was a bit of an awkward pause. Akihiko was basically begging her in his mind to say something.

But she didn't so he did. "Um... so...!"

He could barely talk. As if something was holding him back.

Or if he was too scared to say anything that will be out of line.

He then heard himself speak "It's really strange..."

Minako gave him a confused look which made him blush even more. "I really liked hanging out together."

He looked down and felt guilty. "...I used to. anyway."

Minako was scared. Used to? What does he mean by that? Does that mean that he doesn't like spending time with her anymore? Did she do something wrong?

So many thoughts entered her head as her heart was pounding faster than it ever has and she's faced many heart pounding moments in tartarus that almost cost her, her own life.

Yet something like this, is causing her heart to pound way more than any of those times ever did.

"What about now?" Minako accidentally slightly mumbled that question but thankfully it was still loud enough for him to hear.

Akihiko bit his lip and took out a small sigh before continuing. "But now..."

He took another breath. "I feel all tense and on edge..."

Minako's fears decreased a bit. She started to hope a bit... Like... _If he's means something else completely..._

Akihiko continued. "...It's the weirdest thing."

Minako smiled, blush and looked down. "You're in love."

...However she did not mean to say those three words out loud like that. She didn't even realise she said that out loud until Akihiko commented on it.

He seems surprised but... he thinks she might be right. "L-love...?"

"This is love? Huh..." Akihiko asked himself.

Minako realised she said that out loud and then a new thought came in again. _"Oh crap did I say that out loud?"_

She wanted to hit herself for saying what she said before out loud.

But... She noticed something...

That... Akihiko didn't deny it at all.

As if he's... happy about that.

Happy about the fact that he may be in love with her.

He seemed a bit lost in thought. He seems... happy and accepting to that fact.

He's never fallen in love before but now... he has...

Thanks to her.

Minako was happy that he had the same feelings.

Akihiko then realised that she heard him basically admit that he is in love with her. He quickly gets flustered and his face was bright red. "...Oh!"

Akihiko then looks at Minako with a genuine sweet smile. "It already slipped out, but... I'd...like to know how you feel."

He takes a breath and unintentionally, quickly blurts out. "Will you be my girl?"

Minako stared at him. Did he really ask that? Is this real?

She quickly nodded without any hesitation and with a huge grin on her face. "Yes!"

Akihiko seemed excited and happy over that response as if he wasn't really expecting a yes from her. "Really?!"

He then embraces her without thinking due to how overwhelmed he was with his own excitement and happiness.

He then snapped himself out of that and pulled out of the embrace. "Oh, Sorry! Um..."

It was a bit awkward. No one knew what to say. They both were just grinning and blushing like idiots. They were clearly happy.

He tries to make the situation less awkward. "Well then... Here's hoping for the best, right?"

Minako nodded cheerfully. This pause was awkward and neither was idiotic to that fact.

Akihiko finally spoke again. "Wow... This got awkward all of a sudden..."

He chuckled to himself. He loves this feeling even it may feel awkward at times...

\-----


	3. 2) Senpai's Birthday

_Akihiko wasn't never a person to care about his own birthday._

All it meant for him was being bombarded with sweets from many fangirls and fanboys.

He never really knew what to think about these presents mainly because he doesn't like sweets.

Well almost all sweets.

Regardless, Akihiko headed back to the dorm much earlier, since boxing matches were cut shorter than usual so he was free to leave then.

When he entered the dorm, he saw Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, Ken & Koromaru.

They seemed to have been relaxing until everyone but Aigis saw Akihiko enter the dorm.

"S-senpai! You're back early!" Yukari raised her voice loud enough for everyone in the dorm to hear.

Akihiko didn't understand why she seemed so... bothered by that. "Yes. Training was cut short."

_"Curses!"_ Yukari said under her breath.

Akihiko slightly heard that. "Hm?"

"Oh! Nothing, I said nothing! Nuh uh!"

Junpei face palmed at Yukari and Ken innerly cringed at how bad Yukari was trying to cover up whatever she was trying to cover up.

"Um.. ok?" Akihiko didn't give it too much thought and looked around.

He then tried to head inside the kitchen to grab a snack since he didn't have much protein that day.

However, Yukari and Junpei blocked his way.

Akihiko was a bit annoyed. "Uh...?"

"S-senpai you can't go in here!" Yukari stumbled in her own words.

"Why not?"

Junpei spoke first. "Because we are preparing-"

"Stupei!" Yukari growled at Junpei.

Akihiko was even more confused now at this... random interaction between Yukari and Junpei.

"Because uh.. Mitsuru senpai, Minako san and Fuuka san are... busy using this room!" Yukari exclaimed.

"...I'm just grabbing a snack." Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"No! You just um.. can't interrupt them!" Yukari said out loud.

"What is so important tha-"

"Woof! Woof!" Koromaru interrupted Akihiko's own sentence.

Aigis translated what he said. "He said, _can I go on a walk with Akihiko and Minako?_ Which implies he-"

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Junpei grinned.

"...What's a good idea?" Akihiko asked.

"Stupei shut up!" Yukari frowned at Junpei as he shrunk a bit in realisation of what he said in front of Akihiko.

"Yeah my bad...and _quit_ calling me that!" Junpei frowned at Yukari.

"W-well Sanada san, why don't you and Minako talk Koro-chan out?" Ken tried to help the situation.

"Oh yeah! That would totally be good for one's...um training to replace the cut short of boxing matches or something." Yukari kept stumbling. She was doing a worse job than Junpei and she wasn't unaware of that.

"Plus Senpai, it's with Mina-tan! Don't you wanna like, I don't know ask her things?" Junpei has _that_ grin on his face when he said that.

"...Ask her what exactly?" Akihiko's eyebrow furrowed slightly.

"Like uh what her type is?" Junpei smirked.

Yukari shot Junpei a bad look but Akihiko seemed more puzzled.

"Type...? Like her favourite type of training?" Akihiko asked.

Junpei sighed at the dense boxer, not taking the hint...again.

Before Junpei could answer, Koromaru barked again.

This reminded Yukari about what Koro-chan wanted and so she spoke again. "Anyways Senpai! Why don't you and Minako-san take out Koro-chan? He seems to want it to be both of you!"

"But...didn't you say she was-"

Yukari interrupted Akihiko and spoke again. "I'll text her now and see if she can do it."

She got out her phone and tried to text her.

Akihiko noticed that she was very insistent on not letting anyone peek behind her to see what she was texting.

Well more insistent than usual at least.

But the weirdest thing though was the fact that everyone was acting so... aloof.

They seemed very stumbly and it was weird that Yukari texted Minako despite the fact that she was apparently in the other room.

Yukari then checked her phone again and smiled. She threw a deep sigh of relief.

Then suddenly the door slightly opened with a tiny sound of creaking. Minako popped out of the door.

She tried to close the door but Akihiko caught a glimpse of someone in that room.

It was someone Yukari and Junpei didn't mention and that someone was Shinjiro.

Did Yukari and Junpei forget about him too?

Or...was it something else entirely?

Before Akihiko could dwell on that thought, Minako smiled as she finally said something. "Senpai! It's good to see you!"

Koromaru ran up to them all and barked again. "Woof! Woof!"

" _I want to go now_ he says." Aigis translated for him again.

It honestly amazed Akihiko that Aigis could literally understand Koromaru's... dog speech.

Minako sometimes pretended to but it was very obvious she couldn't.

"Oh ok! Well Senpai? Shall we?" Minako turned towards Akihiko with a smile agian.

Akihiko was tempted to ask about Shinjiro or about what they were doing that was so important.

But he decided against it.

"Ok then. Let's go." Akihiko nodded and tried to put a leash on Koromaru's collar.

Once he successfully had done so, Minako and him started to leave the dorm with Koromaru.

Though Akihiko glimpsed behind him for a second and he could've sworn he saw... a smirk formed on Junpei's lips for some reason but he tried not to think too much about it.

\-----

...The walk to the Naganaki shrine was a bit silent but when Minako and Akihiko made it, Koromaru started barking and running around the shrine.

"Woof! Woooooof!"

"Woah there, Koromaru!" Akihiko slightly chuckled at the dog running like that.

Minako stretched her arms up and smiled at Akihiko as he patted Koromaru's head.

Akihiko looked back at Minako and sighed to himself.

Minako didn't really understand that. "Senpai? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just..."

Akihiko stood up as Koromaru started running around the shrine a bit more. He then faced Minako a bit more directly. "What are you, Mitsuru and Fuuka doing that is so important?"

Minako's eyebrows twitched a bit and Akihiko noticed this contact despite her efforts to not make it obvious. "Well, Mitsuru senpai is helping me and Fuuka on a project! It's um a food technology type of project that Ms Toriumi made all the juniors work in and Mitsuru is..well informed on the subject of recipes."

"Why was shinji there too?"

Minako blinked and coughed. "...Shinjiro-senpai?"

"I saw him in there too and you all seem rather insistent on me not going inside that room..." Akihiko sighed.

"Does that bother you senpai?"

Minako bit her lip hard as she cursed herself in her thoughts. _"Shit... That was a stupid thing to say..."_

"Well if it does then don't! Yukari, Junpei, Ken and Aigis aren't allowed in the room either! And um... Shinjiro-senpai is also well informed in cooking!"

Akihiko took a deep breath and then sighed. "I guess..."

Minako then felt a buzz on her phone and she read the text.

It was from Fuuka.

Minako grinned at the text and nodded.

"Koro-chan is it ok if we go back now?" Minako bends down to look at Koromaru.

Minako did feel silly talking to a dog but Koromaru was very smart and literally unlike any other dog she met.

"Woof!"

Minako nodded as she pretended to understand that bark. "Ok cool! Senpai, let's get back! I'm expected to get back, Fuuka needs my help."

Akihiko seemed surprised. "What? Already?"

Minako nodded. "Uh huh. You know how Fuuka is-"

Minako interrupted herself with a fake cough and an "ahem!" which Akihiko understood right away.

"Fair enough. Let's go back then." Akihiko nodded and they walked back home.

It was a bit silent again but Minako broke it when they weren't far from the dorm.

"Senpai, why did you seem so bothered about that?" Minako asked.

Akihiko went a bit pale. He...actually had no idea why he was so bothered.

"I... I'm not sure If I'm quite honest." Akihiko admitted.

Minako then opened the door to the dorm and walked to the kitchen door.

She then looked back at Akihiko and smiled. "Senpai, enter the kitchen room with me."

"But I thought that I wasn't-"

"Please just do it Senpai!" Minako smiled with an anticipated look in her eyes.

Akihiko flinched a bit but did as she asked.

Then when he opened the door, he saw the rest of his dormmates including Ken, Mitsuru, Yukari and Shinjiro inside the kitchen, in a celebratory type of mood.

"Happy Birthday Senpai!" Minako smiled.

Akihiko was stunned and shocked. "Wait was this-"

"Well we didn't really know how to stop you from entering the kitchen so we kind of just made up things as we went." Yukari awkwardly chuckled with her hand on her forehead.

Akihiko's eyes quickly went on the pancakes on the table.

Then he looked up at Shinjiro who was refusing to look at him.

Shinjiro finally spoke. "Well, I'm only here because Arisato insisted on doing a celebratory surprise for your birthday and she wouldn't shut up about it."

"Yet you seemed you were the most keen excluding her to do this surprise." Mitsuru said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"H-hey wai-"

"Don't deny it senpai." Minako giggled.

Akihiko then turned towards Minako. "Wait Minako...you planned this?"

Minako happily nodded. "Well, it is your birthday senpai! But everyone did help me."

"You and Shinjiro-senpai did most of it though." Junpei said with a grin.

Shinjiro's face was red and then he gave Junpei a glare that caused him to flinch a bit.

"Well come on! Let's celebrate then!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh. Yes indeed." Mitsuru nodded in approval.

"Woof!" Koromaru barked chipperly. It seemed like he was somehow in on it too.

"Do you like this Senpai?" Minako asked Akihiko when everyone else walked away from them for a moment.

Akihiko nodded with a smile. "Yes. Thank you Minako..."

Minako blushed a bit and looked away. "Your welcom-"

"Hey Lovebirds! What are you doing over there?" Junpei said in a teasingly loud tone.

"Ugh Junpei, We aren't datin-" Akihiko ran towards him and the others.

"Still a denier." Junpei sighed.

"Don't make this awkward, Stupei!" Yukari said.

Fuuka giggled at this.

Meanwhile Minako smiled at them all.

Mainly Akihiko though.

But she wasn't really sure why.

"Hey Minako! Don't just stand there!" Yukari said in a chipper tone.

Minako nodded and ran up to them, with a huge grin on her face.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't actually planning for this to be the second snippet for this fanfic but considering today is Akihiko's birthday, I couldn't resist! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FAVOURITE GUY! :D
> 
> Anyways, I know this chapter wasn't great and a lot of the characters here were kind of ooc. But even so, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
